Mixed Up Words
by Mazzchess
Summary: He pulls you to him until you two are barely an inch apart. Smiling he says" because I" he pulls you closer " Loathe you" he kisses your cheek before walking out leaving you standing there confused. A Dororthy of Oz AbeexReader Fanfic. Rated T for some Lanuage


Hi Im Mazzy your author for this story. please enjoy the story and forgive me Abee fangirls/Fanboys if i didnt write teh charaters out right. im still reading the manga for it so im not intirely sure if i got tehm in character so sorry if they are OOC. this is my first fanfic on here.

* * *

Mara, the boys, and you had been wondering the yellow brick road for the past few days.

"I say we post here" Abee says

Mara sighs and translates Abee's weird way of speaking "stop here. It's 'I say we stop here' not post" Abee smiles like he always does whenever Mara corrects his speech "right lets stop here so we can rest"

Your glade Abee suggest you all stop. It would give you time to work on drawing. Drawing always helps you relax and really need to relax after all that wondering

"fine we'll stop, but lets get to that down up ahead"

"how are you hungry?! You just ate less than three hours ago Cowardly Lion!" You ask him using his nickname to annoy him. He ignores it.

"I know but im still hungry! "Tail says with a whine "don't call me Cowardly Lion! Im anything but cowardly"

"you look like a cat boy to me" you say under your breath as you fall behind everyone to look at some flowers. _Those would be nice to draw_

"Hey _! Ya coming or not?" Mara yells at you from up ahead.

"Coming" You yell getting up "oww!" you say as you get up. Feeling a throbbing pain in your ankle you look at it. Your boot heel was missing "Great. Just great" you mumble. Ignoring the pain you get up and start walking as best you can.

"what's wrong _?" Mara asks when you catch up to the group just as they enter town.

"nothing. I just messed up my boots that's all. Sorry I was a little slow catching up"

"Naw its okay. Hey wanna borrow my boots?

"yeah sure" you smile "thanks a lot Mara"

"welcome"

-later that night-

_Creak. Creeeack. _You woke up to the sound of floorboards creaking _who could it be?. Creak_ goes the floor boards again. _Oh god please let me just be imaging it_, you silently pray. You try to slow you breathing, pretending that your asleep. Feeling a hand on your shoulder you jump out of bed landing on your feet. Lights flash before your eyes. You had somehow active the magic of Mara's boots. You were changing, feeling more powerful, stronger, you felt so much in just fractions of a second. You were….stripping?

"what the hell?!" you yell. You hear someone let of a low moan of pain. Quickly stepping over to the bed you see that your late night intruder is… "Abee?"

"H-Hey _"

"what are you doing Abee?" you ask barely restraining yourself from kicking him " you scared the fucking hell out of me" you help Abee up

"hell? Hell was inside you?"

"no" you sigh dusting speaks of trash from under the bed off him " its just an expression

"oh…" he pauses looking out you for a second " I see you can aggravate Mara's boats" he says with a slight blush

"aggravate boats?" you give him a quizzitive look and think for a moment before you get it "oh activate Mara's boots. How wold you know that?"

"…because when ever Mara activates the books " he blushes and looks at the ground "she stripes…"

"strips?"

"yeah that's why she doesn't booze-"

"use" you say correcting him but he ignores you and contines

" it a lot. She hates the stipping part" Abee stares at you again, blushes a deeper red before looking at the ground " and I also know becase of what your wearing"

"what im wearing?" you ask tilt your head and ask.

"uh huh" Abee says with a nod without looking up

You look at your self for a minute. You have on a tight black dress that cuts off above your midthigh. There are three very thin, pretty much nonexistent, black strings stretched across your breasts. _Shit they are big enough the fit fucking size G if they ever make a size that big. _Reaching up a hand to touch your head you feel a thing on your head. It's a huge black witch hat that droops a little of the the left side. Feeling your hair you see its soft and straight blonde almost white with a few curls at the end. In short you were in Mara's witch dress.

"t-this is what she wears?' you ask trying not to scream. In the time it took you to look over yourself Abee's blush had disappeared.

"yes"

"willingly?"

"no she rates it."

"rates what? The dress or the stripping?"

"broth"

"broth?"

"yes broth"

"Abee" you say sighing " you need to work on your speech skills" Abee is almost to the do before you ask him " Abee why were you sneaking in to my room?"

He turns around tilting his head a little off to the side ,just enough for the moonlight from the window to hit his blonde hair and make him look incredibly hot, and just stares at you. Thinking he was waiting for you to ask again because he hadn't heard you. you open your mouth to ask again when Abee uses his telekinesis to pull you to him. He pulls you to him until you two are barely an inch apart. Smiling he says" because I" he pulls yo closer " Loathe you" he kisses your cheek before walking out leaving you standing there confused.

It takes you a few minutes to process what just happened. " what the fucking hell Abee!" you yell at the door even though you know hes probaply in his room by now. Stopming around the room you continue to yell at Abee " you kiss me then you say you loathe me?! Just what the hell! And the dress god lee I cant believe he saw me in this" you look down at the dress and see that now you were back in your normal clothes. "oh yeah _now_ im in my own clothes'' you climb back into bed and fell asleep.

- In Mara's Room-

"guys!" everybody looks up to see Abee at her door.

"what?" Tail asks

'' I told her!"

"who?"

"_. I kissed her and told her I loathe her" he said proudly blushing and beaming in pride.

"lothe?" tinsman asks

"yes!" Abee says feeling slightly frustrated

"oh boy Abee.." Mara shaking her head she walking over to Abee

"what?'

"Abee you confused her" Mara tells him

"how?"

Tinsman starts explaining " loathe means hate and.."

"you kissed her and pretty much said you hated her" Tail finishes for TInsman

Abee's happy face fell "oh this is not god"

"good! Its this is not good!" everyone yells at Abee

The next morning is tourture for you. When you walk downstairs for breakfast and you see Abee a part of you wants to slap him. Yell at him for kissing you, even though it was just on the cheek, and confusing you and leaving you with mixed feeling about him. The confused part of you didn't underdstand why he had been blushing when he said he loathed you. You remember when he saw you strip and yo feel the blood rush to your cheeks. A part of you, though you strongy refused to admit it, has liked him and felt crsh that he had said he loathed you._ Perfect. And I had actually planned on confessing to him toda-_

"_?" hearing Tail call your name pulles you from your thoughts

"hmm?"

He nugges Abee " tell her Abee"

"im not talking to Abee right now"

"_-" Abee starts but you cut him off

"what gonna tell me you loathe me again" you look down at your plate so Abee cant see how much last night had gotten to you.

"love" you look beside you and see Abee there

"Wh-what?" you ask startled

" I. Love. You" he says smiling at you

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I did my best and decided you do the ending in your head. but if it was me id be all like. "...Love You Too Abee..." then just blush like crazy. Anyway dont forget to review!


End file.
